Palaedonian Apocalypse (Dendrius galaxy)
The Apocalypse was a global cataclysmic event that resulted in severe damage to the planet of Palaedonia, extinction of over ten thousand species, including supposedly the Varietii, and nearly the Palaedonii themselves. It was the Apocalypse that split the suriving Palaedonii into the Six Segments. It was caused by the simultaneous nuclear weapons fire of twelve different nations. It took place in 27 218 Vici and rendered the planet inhospitable to all life. Build - up *27 064 - The first nuclear missile is invented by Inenorii. *27 098 - Every nation in the world posesses a nuclear weapon. *27 107 - The LO (League of Opulos) passes a law forbidding the use of Nuclear weapons in Opulos without authorization from the LO. *27 122 - Similiar laws have been passed worldwide, under encouragement from the LO. *27 146 - The chancellor of the ILN (International League of Nations) declares that three distinct superpowers have emerged within the world (the ILN, the UFC and an alliance of the nations of Orientus and Pericus. *27 153 - The ILN modifies its previous law, now stating that Nuclear weapons are forbidden except in extreme situations. This is again followed worldwide, except in Orientus, where some of the nations make it easier to explain the use of a nuclear missile, and some make it completely legal. *27 179 - Leading ILN politicians worn of the harm of Nuclear missiles. This idea is ignored in Orientus and most of Centrun. *27 204 - The Eclipse project begins in the ILN to get people off the surface and begin to explore space. This is kept a secret. *27 207 - Orientus spies discover the Eclipse project and reveal it to the world. Similiar projects are begun in Orientus, Centrun and Pericus. *27 207 - 27 218 - Tension builds up between the various superpowers. The Apocalypse *The Apocalypse begins when Orientus, Insulus and Pericus launch missiles against the ILN and the UFC. *Four of the nations of Orientus launch evacuation shuttles. *The ILN counterattack instantly, launching nine missiles against the various nations of Orientus. *The UFC follow quickly, targeting Insulus and Pericus. *Orientus launches further missiles, aimed at Pauxilli, Ferun and Vitreon. Both the ILN and the UFC launch evacuation crafts. *The first missiles hit their targets in Centrun, killing 150 million people instantly. The radiation continues to spread. *Orientus launches the last of its missiles at the ILN. *Missiles from Centrun now reach their targets, killing 250 million people instantly with a further 100 million within an hour and completely wiping out the island of Pericus. *The first missiles launched, the ones targeted at Opulos, hit their mark. Owing to the extent of these missiles, 300 million people are killed within ten minutes. *The ILN counterattack reaches Orientus. 300 million are dead instantly. *Radiation spreads across the world. The death toll reaches 1.5 billion of the original 3 billion population. Still the toxic radiation spreads. *After nine hours, the radiation is global. Every living creature on the planet is dead. Now, all the is left are the six Segments, a mere shadow of the once glorious Palaedonii civilization. Category:Palaedonia Category:Dendrius galaxy